The novel truck cover of the present invention provides complete coverage of the opening of a truck container. Complete closure of the opening is important where it is desirable to prevent rain from entering the container and to minimize the likelihood of load escaping from the container. Prior truck covers, for example the covers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,178 to Cramaro and U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,196 to Goldstein et al., do not overlap the rear edge of the trailer.
The present invention, in fully extended position across the container, excludes rain from the container, thus protecting loads such as grain or road salt, which are adversely affected by the presence of water. The present invention also minimizes the escape of load from the container. Thus, the present invention remedies the problems associated with prior truck covers by providing a cover which downwardly overlaps three edges of the truck container.